


Just Like the First Time

by FreshBrains



Category: Orphan Black (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Gentle Sex, Post-Season/Series 02, References to Illness, Sleepy Sex, Tumblr Prompt, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-17
Updated: 2014-12-17
Packaged: 2018-03-01 21:33:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2788502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreshBrains/pseuds/FreshBrains
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You always have my back.  Let me take care of you for once.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Like the First Time

**Author's Note:**

  * For [neverwantedtodance](https://archiveofourown.org/users/neverwantedtodance/gifts).



> For the NSFW Prompt: "Come here, baby." Selected by the fabulous [riddleofoblivion](http://riddleofoblivion.tumblr.com/) (aka neverwantedtodance).

Cosima has been feeling better, _way_ better, especially considering she’s only been off oxygen within the past week.  She’s on medication, of course—pills, shots.  Some make her nauseous, some make her tired.  But Delphine takes care of her, always offering a glass of water and a calm smile, a sure hand that Cosima trusts as much as her own.

She goes to bed early.  She used to be an all-nighter type, sitting up until the sun rose with her laptop and a joint, techno playing low on the stereo.  A few short naps during the day did the trick.  But she’s learning how to take it slow, to take care of herself.  She only wakes when she hears Delphine come in every night after midnight.

“Go back to sleep, _ma cherie_ ,” Delphine whispers into the dark.  She unzips her boots, they fall into the carpet with a soft _thud_.  “You need your rest.”  Her jacket goes next.  Cosima loves watching Delphine shed the layers of her day.

“I’ve already slept,” Cosima says.  She leans against the bedroom doorway, blanket pulled over her shoulders.  She feels decent—breathing even, head clear.  A little achy from the recent shots but that’s normal.  “Long day?”

Delphine pushes a hand through her wild hair, smiling softly at Cosima.  Cosima can see the bags under her eyes, even in the dark.  “Don’t worry about me.  I’m just glad to be in the lab again.” She unbuttons her blouse, revealing the red lace of her bra.  “I’m going to shower and then go to bed.  Warm it up for me, yes?”

Cosima smiles and gives Delphine a peck on the lips as she passes.  “Sure thing.”  Once she hears the shower turn on in the bathroom, Cosima gives in and slides back into bed, the sheets still warm from her body heat.  She sets her glasses on the night table and rolls over, sinking into the pillows and the soft red chenille of her blankets, her breath slowing once more to the soothing lull of the water pounding against the shower walls.

She wakes with a little start when the water shuts off and rolls over to face the bathroom doorway.  A few sleepy moments pass and Delphine quietly opens the door, stepping out of the steamy cocoon of the bathroom.  Cosima can make out her nude silhouette, the dampness of her body, the smoothness of her skin.

“Come here, baby,” Cosima says softly, voice hoarse with sleep.  She reaches out in the dark, and for a moment, Delphine does the same, their fingers grazing, before she pulls away.

Delphine sighs, and the bureau drawers slide open and shut.  She doesn’t dress.  “You really need to rest.  Your health, Cosima…”

“I know, I know,” Cosima says, relaxing onto her back.  Her eyes follow Delphine as she walks naked across the room to her side of the bed.  Cosima pulls the covers back, inviting her into the warmth.  “And I’m sure I’ll sleep great tonight, as I have every night for the past week without that damn tube.”  She slides her hand beneath the sheets, laying her palm flat against Delphine’s smooth, still-damp stomach.  “But I missed you.  I want to be close to you.”

Delphine melts into the touch, exhaling deeply.  “I miss you too.  Always.” Before Delphine made a deal with DYAD and went back to the labs, they spent all day together.  They always knew where the other one was.  It was hard being apart again.

Cosima lets her hand drift up to Delphine’s breast, fingers gently grazing the soft curve.  “You always have my back.  Let me take care of you for once.”  She leans over and presses a kiss to Delphine’s collarbone.

Delphine’s breath hitches.  “Are you sure?  You’re not too tired?”

Cosima smiles into Delphine’s skin; she knows she’s won.  “Absolutely positive.  We’ll just take it nice and slow, okay?”

“Okay,” Delphine whispers.

And they do take it slow—just as slow as the first time, just as soft and gentle.  Cosima swallows every one of Delphine’s moans, her hand working sure and firm between Delphine’s legs.  They’re not up for anything more; it isn’t about passion, hardly even about getting off.  Just the feeling of Delphine getting wet to her touch is all Cosima needs.

“You’re…” Delphine gasps and squirms, legs spreading, and Cosima smiles and kisses Delphine, sloppy and distracted.

“I’m what?” Her voice is teasing but stilted, wanting Delphine to talk, to tell her exactly how she feels.  Exactly how Cosima _makes_ her feel.

“Perfect,” Delphine whispers, moaning quietly as Cosima slides a finger into Delphine’s cunt.  They always start slow, small, letting Delphine open up for Cosima.  Cosima works Delphine’s swollen clit with her thumb.  Delphine just arches, wriggles her hips into Cosima’s hand, like she’s been waiting for her.  “Oh, Cosima…I think…”

“Yeah, just let go,” Cosima says, biting down into Delphine’s shoulder as Delphine stiffens and comes, mouth open in a silent gasp.  Cosima grins, only a little triumphant—they’d both been so wound up, Cosima knew exactly what Delphine needed, just like Delphine knew exactly what Cosima needed.  Even when they took it slow, they always ended up getting excited so fast.

Delphine rolls over onto her side, breathing heavily, coming down from the warm aftershocks.  “Are you alright?  I can…” she reaches over, her hand resting on Cosima’s hip, but Cosima just laughs and kisses her, Delphine’s lips soft and post-orgasm pliable. 

“No, really, I’m fine.  I just…” she shakes her head a little, feeling silly.  “I needed to _touch_ you.  Make sure you were still there.  Dumb, I know.”

“Not dumb,” Delphine says, taking Cosima’s hand in hers.  “I’ll always be here.  No matter what.”  She kisses Cosima’s palm and presses it to her chest so Cosima can feel her still-racing heartbeat.  “Sleep now.  Then tomorrow morning I’m waking you up all by myself, no alarms.”

“Well, how am I supposed to sleep now, knowing what’s coming?” Cosima laughs, but she stifles a yawn.  “I love you, you know that?”

“Yes,” Delphine says, pulling Cosima in close so they share a pillow, head to head, barely inches apart.  “I know that.”


End file.
